The Notorious Draco Malfoy
by Kazza1258
Summary: Pansy loves/hates/loves/hates....Okey put it this way Pansy is in love with Draco in a i love you so much i hate you kinda of way, if that makes any sense. Just a series im starting about Pansy and Draco and how they fall in and out of love. R


Draco/Pansy

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters just the idea for the story.**

Chapter 1

"Pans, Have I ever told you that you look dreadful in that dress"

"Of Course dragon, you've mentioned it once or twice"

The notorious Draco Malfoy, the boy of my child-hood, the man in my nightmares, with his platinum blonde hair and his stormy grey eyes, he is and always will be the man of my dreams but never my reality. Draco and I have been betrothed since we were three our parents have been lifelong friends. I was his; I belonged to him but never him to me.

"Have you gained weight Pans you should really lay off the chocolate pudding"

"Umm...Draco is, is that a grey hair"

It made me laugh to see my sweet prince lunge towards the mirror and seek at all angles for the non-existent grey hair. I laughed and walked out of my room. Draco was allowed in my room and I was allowed into his. It was against Hogwarts policy but we never followed the rules before, it's best not to break tradition. We've always had this love-hate relationship; it's been that way ever since I can remember.

I met him when I was 5, formally I mean. My mother dressed me in my nicest black dress with satin buttons going all the way down my back and tied a white ribbon in my raven hair. I asked her why was I dressed so nicely, she told me that I was meeting very important friends of hers and my fathers and that I should be on my best behaviour. She told me to get me shiny black shoes, I complained because I hated them, they gave me blisters on the back of my heels but she just gave me _that_ look and I obeyed. I buckled my shoes in and went down stairs to sit in the living room where father was, he was dressed in a crease-less black suit and his hair was swept back off his face. He looked very nice official but kind of intimidating. My mother came downstairs calling my name, she walked into our living room and brushed my hair with her fingers, just as she sat down the door bell rang. One of the house elves got it and escorted the visitors into our living room. My father greeted them very formally. A man with long blonde hair, almost white walked into our living room on his right was I assumed his wife, he face sharp and angular and she had the same long blonde hair but it made her face look softer and on the man's left was a small boy my age, he had short blonde hair the same colour as his mothers and fathers, dressed in a black suit with a emerald green tie. He had stormy grey eyes; they scared me and excited me at the same time. My parents spoke to the man and the women, my mother told me to take the strange boy with up to my room, she gave me a look which meant "_be polite Pansy". _The boy nodded to his father and followed me up stairs. My room was large much too large for a 5 year old. The wall paper was emerald green with green serpents and dragons scattered across it. In the centre of my room was a large four poster bed with spearmint green covers and four large pillows. In the corner of the room was every toy a girl of my age in high society could wish for. The boy entered my room cautiously, looking around him. I held the door for him and as soon as he was inside I slammed the door shut. I gestured to the table in the other corner of my room for him to sit on one of the large green couches. He sat down reluctantly.

"My name is Pansy Mariella Parkinson" I told him with years of etiquette schooling behind me.

And in the same high society tone he answered:

"I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, nice to meet you"

His stormy grey eyes bored into me, it was strange. It felt very vulnerable when he looked at me like that, like he could see me in my rawest form. I broke the silence with small talk.

"How old are you? I am 6 in September"

"I'm 6 in October" he replied

It was he who continued our pointless conversation.

"Do you know why our parents are meeting like this" he enquired

"I'm not really sure, mother just said she was meeting very important people and that I should be on my best behaviour"

"That's odd; my mother told me the exact same thing"

I was half listening half concentrating on the sores on the back of my heels. Draco saw my face and asked me what's wrong. The sores on my heels were starting to sting really badly and I wanted to rip my shoes off.

"Do you mind if I take my shoes off"

"No. Just as long as your feet don't smell"

I chuckled a little bit and pulled the buckles lose on my shoes and kicked them off carefully. I examined my hells. The sores were bleeding all over my foot. Draco looked and my foot and made a distorted shape with his face.

"Here Pansy let me help"

He went to the bathroom in my room and got some tissues to stop the bleeding, and asked if I had any bandaids. I kept them in the draw of my bedside table and he got up from mopping up the blood on my feet and got the bandaids. Once most of the blood was gone he put the bandaid on my foot.

"Thanks Draco" I said remembering my manners

"Yeah, you're welcome" was all he said before....

"Draco were going home" his mother called

"It was nice meeting you Pansy, see you soon"

"Yeah you too Draco, Bye"

And with that he ran out of my room shutting the door on his way out. My mother came into my room; I guess she saw the bloody tissues and me on the floor. She just looked kind of puzzled and asked me to explain.

"Pansy, Pansy, Pansy! PANSY!" Someone snapped me out of my flashback.

It was my best friend Milicent Bullstrode. She was at my side guiding me to the dining hall for breakfast. We sat down with the usual group: Daphne Greengrass, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise Zabini. There was just one seat free in our group when we sat down and of course it was for none other than Draco Malfoy. He joined us eventually, probably still searching for the grey hair I teased him about. He was rather self conscious about his hair.

"So Draco, nice of you to join us, studying for O.W.L's then" said Blaise Draco's best friend.

"You know I don't study Blaise, I'm just brilliant" he replied, basking in his own god forsaken glory.

Though we would all like to say that Draco was just being the normal, over-confident, cocky, good-looking Pratt we all knew he was, but he _was_ simply stating a fact. Unlike all of us he didn't study, well he won't. He doesn't need to, he however hard it is for me to admit, was just brilliant. Yes smart, good-looking and rich. He was a god, and it made me hate him more.

Saturday my favourite day no school and we got to go to Hogsmeade. The group headed towards the Three Broomsticks as per usual, we did this very week from when we started it was our haven we loved it in there. I've got lots of good memories in the Three Broomsticks.

Draco and I went there alone one weekend during the holidays because everyone else had gone home for the winter holidays and just thought best not to break tradition. When we were there Draco was different, not mind altering just different. It was sort of like he'd had a mask on for his whole schooling life and he was taking off his mask for the first time, and for the first time in 7 years I saw the little boy who bandaged up my heels when I was 5. It was refreshing; it made me think of him differently.

We sat down at our usual table near the back where barely anybody was seated, Blaise and Daphne went and got drink for our table, we all knew they were together, not officially but they were kissing in the broom closets and visiting each other after hours, which wasn't an unusual thing for slytherins. Draco would come into my dorm when Daphne was in his; he hated it and would voice his opinion on the matter quite regularly.

"At least I don't go off sneaking around like a little mistress into the a place where you are UN-welcome"

That was the latest one I can remember. He would come into my dorm and just plonk himself into my bed, which was big enough because I had it replaced with a much larger bed because the insect sized beds they had at Hogwarts was just not inadequate for my needs. The first time he scared the hell out of me but then it just got so frequent that I completely ignored it now. One night he said to me that if were this calm when someone got into my bed in the middle of the night I was a target for many creatures. I cringed at the thought, Draco would wrap his arms around my waist and fall asleep like that, though I would never admit it but I enjoyed it, it made me feel safe not that I was scared of sleeping by myself, but it gave me hope that Draco wasn't a hopeless drone to Malfoy traditions. Cold. Heartless. Selfish. I would never mention the _spooning _as the muggles called it because I knew Draco all too well that he would cast it aside as if it never happened and I knew never to let myself me hurt like that.

The day past with the usual mucking about at the table, casual jokes and such and before we knew it was dark and people were clearing out and the gate to Hogwarts would be closing and then we would be locked and have to call the grizzly looking gate keeper and we all hated him and his potter worshipping behind. We skulled our drinks and left, it was chilly outside and Blaise graciously gave his jacket to Daphne in a manner that he considered subtle. He really is thick. She didn't help either with her tomato face blushing and her first year girl giggling honestly the two of them made me sick. Draco snickered under his breath and that made me smile because at least someone saw the despicable way the two were acting, I'm surprised the two were in slytherin.

"Honestly you two how did you get into to Slytherin" crooned Draco

The two blushed and I laughed along with the rest of the crowd we all knew about there so called secret. We made our way up the hill to school; we got in just in time.

"What's the time?" asked Millicent

"Time for dinner!" said Crabbe and Goyle in chorus always thinking about their stomachs.

Dinner was already half way through when we arrived in the great hall. We took our usual seats and ate; I wasn't really that hungry so I just settled for a thin slice of roast and half a potato passing on dessert. I trudged up to the common room followed by Draco and Blaise and Daphne glued at the bloody sides, they sped past us and went straight up to Draco's dorm.

"Oh no they don't!" Draco half said half yelled.

He ran and split the two in half just before they opened the door he ran in, all I heard was a lot of crashing a little squeal from Daphne and then a door slam and a few cussing words from Draco. He returned with his pyjamas, his toothbrush and fresh school robes.

"I didn't have time to get a towel before they chucked me out. Can you believe the nerve of those two" he spat.

"So...the whole night in my dorm then?"

He just nodded and steered me up stairs. He got changed in the bathroom while I got changed on my bed which had curtains. I brushed my teeth when Draco came out and sat down on my bed next to him. He snaked his arm around me without a word, it shocked me at first but I settled into his warm hard chest and soon grew sleeper. I pulled the covers around us and we laid our heads on the pillows. He let go of me for a brief second and pulled the curtains around the bed and then put his hands back where they were. We laid there for what seemed like a very long time and Draco's grip around my waist loosened but only slightly, I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard Draco mumble something barley a whisper and not enough for me to hear but it was in my ear and ever so briefly his lips swept across my shoulder.

**To my readers:** So it's been a long while since I've written anything. I am truly sorry but this is my new project and it's the holidays so I have lots of spare time on my hands and I will try and get the next chapters out asap. I really did try to not have many grammar errors but knowing me I failed to make my story grammar perfect. Please font flame me for it, I did try I really did. Thanks for reading the story, I think it's an alright story but I'm not sure if I should go on with it. So feedback is pretty much what's going to keep this story going....so read and review. There no story without a reader

Thanks much love to all of you

Kazza xoxo


End file.
